


The Priest and the Vampire

by DuskyAutumn



Category: Hellsing
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, I take forever to upload chapters, M/M, One day I'll finish this, if you came here for angst it will happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskyAutumn/pseuds/DuskyAutumn
Summary: Alexander Anderson finds himself in an odd situation, he is well aware of the vampire, Alucard's, feelings for him but for the longest time he ignores them and thinks they will fade but they don't. Integra has passed away and the priest was given control over the vampire, which he long ago wasn't to happy about but has come to accept it over the years of working with the vampire. He finds himself slowly falling madly inlove with the vampire but once he starts letting himself fall for the vampire old memories resurface and their old past is unraveled before him. And he learns he's not as pure as he once thought he was and things go horribly wrong once he learns the truth about the past they used to share.





	1. Master to the Monster

The priest slept soundly in his bed like any other night that he's not wounded and he never noticed the vampire enter his room. The vampire cautiously approached the sleeping priest trying not to wake him from his slumber. The vampire reaches his hand out, not gloved for once, and stroked the priest's silky blonde hair. Sure the vampire missed his old master, Sir Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing the last heir to Hellsing, but his love for her has faded over the years and now he loves his new master more than he loved her. He will never age and grow old like she did and when he's wounded he regenerates. His master shifts in his sleep, the priest is the vampire's master, soon those bright green eyes meet the red ones of the vampire and he scowls. The vampire stiffens up not sure what his master will say, "Wha' are ya doin' monster?" he asks. The vampire's breathing changed as he blushed, "I was watching you sleep" he answers his voice cracking. The priest had never heard the vampire's voice crack before, the blushing was normal. He already knew that the vampire has feelings for him, he didn't know just how deep they are, but he's going to find out how deep. The priest touched the vampire's cheek gently and pulled him down for a soft gentle kiss making the vampire blush more. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pull back snarling or lean into the kiss, the priest pulls back. None of those Turks had been so gentle and cared about how he felt but the way his master kissed him. "Ma-" the priest stopped the vampire from speaking "Ya can call me Alexander in private Alucard" the priest says. Alucard shuttered when Alexander said his name not use to it, "I love you Alex" he mutters to where Alexander can hear it. Alexander sighs heavily "Aye know... but aye don' know if aye feel ta same jus' yet aye'm sorry" he says. Seeing the gleam of hope leave the vampire's eyes crushed him inside and he frowned. He'd seen that solemn look in Alucard's eyes before, back when Integra passed away, that made it worse. Alucard sunk to the ground and tears of blood started the fall down his pale cheeks and onto the floor. Alexander couldn't bare to watch such a powerful creature crumble like that, it ate at his heart and he cursed himself for it because he had to do something. "'Ave ya fed?" he asks and Alucard nods and Alexander takes a deep breath "Ya can sleep in my bed with me if ya want" he says. The sparkle came back and Alucard undressed and got under the covers beside Alexander and got cozy. Alexander eased up and went back to sleep, Alucard scooted over and nuzzled into Alexander's chest before falling asleep as well.

Alexander woke up to find Alucard nuzzled into his chest and he gently runs a hand through that thick black hair careful not to wake the vampire, he looked so human in his sleep. He wants to be with Alucard but it's against his beliefs, he has already sinned by loving the vampire, more so than he thought he ever would at this point. He might as well abandon the hope he had of having a pure soul, if it meant he'd get to spend the rest of eternity with the vampire he'd do anything, and that scared him as well, he's already fallen, and hard. The vampire stirs as he wakes up and green eyes meet red and they both blush, their noses almost touching, Alucard closes the distance between them surprising Alexander but this kiss is short and sweet. "I heard your thoughts" Alucard says and Alexander's blush spreads and Alucard smiles softly. Alexander isn't use to the idea of liking a man much less Alucard he had a feeling he would eventually, but for now the priest wanted to take it slow and prayed Alucard wouldn't rush him into anythin


	2. Fine Line

The next night the priest got to sleep soundly for once, he was slightly thankful for it but at the same time he missed the vampire being beside him. He put on his glasses and got out of the bed unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows as he got dressed. The priest jumped when he felt someone hug him from behind, the black hair gave it away, he closed his eyes trying to calm down. His thoughts fought each other, most told him to kill the vampire "You wouldn't really kill me, you don't have the will power to try anymore, your heart won't let you" Alucard says. The priest stiffens, he's right, I can't kill him "Of course i'm right" the priest curses under his breath annoyed. "I didn't know that priests could curse", Anderson looked back at the vampire those red eyes looking back at him accompanied by a grin. "I can hardly be considered holy with a vile creature like you clinging' ta me now can I?" he won a chuckle from the vampire. "Pure, unpure, vampire, priest, master, monster, and many more titles will be but labels sooner or later. The fine line between good and evil blurred, i'd kill anyone for you my dear lovely Alexander". The priest shivered at the vampire's words, they rung true, all of them, somehow this all felt familiar, to familiar. Had they known each other in a different lifetime? Perhaps they had and he just doesn't remember it, he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd remember it all.

It happened again while he was reading and he noticed the vampire's presence, it felt all to familiar, he hated it. He closed his eyes only to see a scene play out in his mind

\---------------------

_He's happily reading one of his favorite books in his study, the fire's warmth felt pleasant on his face. He heard those familiar footsteps and smiled and looked up at the person who had approached, it was none other than Vlad Tapes. Vlad smiled back and looked at the book he's reading "Is that another romance novel?" Vlad asks, his heart skips a beat. His cheeks heat up "N-No!" he stutters quickly trying to escape but Vlad gently pins him down and kisses him sweetly._

\---------------------

_"What was that?"_ he wondered "Romance? Really?" the vampire asks and Alexander panics and tries to hide the book. But before he can Alucard pins him down and his heart is beating out of control, the vampire leans in close. The priest closes his eyes and closes the distance between them, this sparked another scene

\---------------------

_Vlad lay in bed fast asleep, he's wounded, he sneaks in and goes over to Vlad and kisses the sleeping man's lips_

\---------------------

The priest pulled back slowly and when he opened his eyes a blushing vampire greeted his vision, he wanted to do more but his fear kept him from moving, those red eyes of the vampire enchanted him. They sat there for awhile till the priest eventually passed out, red clad arms carried him back to his bedroom and made sure that he's safely tucked under the covers.

The priest woke up snuggled into his warm bed, he flushed imagining the vampire carrying him in his arms, he noticed he's wearing nothing but his boxers and his face goes crimson. He didn't want to think about the idea of the vampire undressing him, his head spun with thoughts. He closed his eyes and wished all his thoughts away and for once they did, he sighed heavily. He looked over at his bible, maybe visiting the children will calm his nerves, he hoped so anyways


	3. Remembrance

Seeing the children did nothing for the priest so he just went back to the estate, but by the time he got back he was oddly exhausted, everything blurred, he didn't even notice Alucard or how panicked the vampire was before everything went black

\-----------------

_He tossed and turned in his sleep and he eventually woke up breathing heavily, he hated having nightmares, he looked up when his door opened, it was Vlad. "I came to check up on you, i'm glad I did, you had another nightmare didn't you?" he asks, the priest blushed and looked away. "I'll take that as a yes" Vlad says walking over, the priest couldn't stop blushing his breathing still labored from his fever. Vlad is just in his boxers, the scars showing across his body over his beautiful body and muscles, Vlad climbs in beside the priest and pulls him close. The priest nuzzles into Vlad's neck and Vlad holds him close and the priest falls asleep_

\------------------

Alexander wakes to see he's laying on top of Alucard and the vampire is wide awake, he notices the priest is awake. The priest slightly wished he could of woke up to see Vlad's face, but he wants to see the rest of the memories first. "Do you always talk in your sleep?" the vampire asks and the priest blushes "No" he says weekly his voice straining. Alucard sighs "You scared me there for a bit priest, you probably shouldn't speak since it'll hurt to do so. You're running a pretty high fever as well" he says. Alexander just looks a Alucard, he comes to a conclusion, he knew Alucard back when he was Vlad, he's figured out that much. He signed to Alucard "Can I get some paper to write my responses on?" he asks "There's some on the nightstand with a pen" the vampire says. The priest grabs the stuff off the nightstand and writes down a question and shows it to Alucard "Do you remember being Vlad?" he reads out load "Bit and pieces, why?" he asks, Alexander quickly writes an answer, "Because I remember"


	4. The Truth Hidden Past

Alucard stared at Anderson shocked, could he really have been the priest he loved back then? They did look very similar... Alucard touches Anderson's cheek "I thought i'd never see you again..." he says as he holds Anderson close. That sparked a memory of Vlad doing the same thing, he can tell Alucard loves him as much as Vlad loved him before, Anderson gently kisses Alucard "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" he says

\---------------------------------------------

Alucard watched Anderson's every move astounded how he had not noticed it before, it was almost like he had him back here with him, it might not be the same body but he had his priest back. He just hopped he'd remember all the good things and wouldn't remember what happened and why he became Dracula... he never wants to go through with that again

\----------------------------------------------

The memories were coming more quickly and easily as time when on and most of the time the past and present felt molded together to Anderson, he wanted to drink it all in, till he noticed something different. In his memories no matter how many times he kissed Alucard it never felt truly the same because of one thing... Vlad didn't have fangs... so something must of happened to where Vlad wanted to become Dracula... but what? Surely him and Vlad lived happily for a long time... right? His head felt muddled thinking about it now, there was something blocking the memory of what happened and he had a feeling it was Alucard blocking him from it, but why? What could possibly be so bad about that moment he became Dracula? He would find out, even if it killed him, he would learn why Vlad became Dracula, he had to.

\----------------------------------------------

Anderson tried everything he could think of to get passed Alucard's barrier on the memory but nothing seemed to work till he had Alucard distracted to where the blocking of the memory was weak, he was going to find out what happened. It excited him and terrified him all at once to be able to finally learn the truth about the vampire that lay below him, and the man he used to love in a previous lifetime and still very much loves in this one.


	5. Part 1: The Priest and the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> past stuff happens here yeya

Anderson hesitated at first but then he just let the memory wash over him

\---------------------------------------------------

It's a bright sunny day and the priest was having a normal day when he spotted someone he hadn't ever seen before and he just couldn't take his eyes off him and he silently wondered how he hadn't seen the man before and why he looked familiar. He decided he should go introduce himself to this man, he somehow felt drawn to him he couldn't help it "Excuse me sir aye don't believe we've meet before" he says flagging the handsome man down and he flushed, he just admitted to himself that he finds this man handsome. The man turned to look at him and the priest got lost in his gorgeous amber eyes that almost look like they could be red and he imagined in the right lighting that they would infact be red and part of him wanted to see that, his heart raced. "Ah it seems we haven't" the man says and the priest practically melts at the sound of the man's voice, everything so far about this man was just perfect to the priest and he scolded himself for thinking such sinful things but he can't help it. He clears his throat "Um uh... oh names sh- aye haven't told ya my name have aye?" the priest asks and the mystery man burst out laughing and the priest goes deep red "What's so bloody funny?!" he spits embarrassed and the mystery man smiles and gently caresses the priest's cheek and the priest can't seem to find words. "I just find it cute that a priest, the people said to share the word of god just about cursed, you haven't taken your eyes off me since I walked over either i've noticed, am I really that fascinating to look at?" he asks and the priest swallows thickly and nods stiffly not wanting to take his eyes off those gorgeous amber hues. The priest clears his throat "Right name... my name is Alec... Alec Anderson but aye guess ya can jus' call me Alec" the priest says kind of fumbling over his words a little bit "Well my name is Vlad Dracul Tepes I am the king of Transylvania, I am not surprised you haven't heard of me since this is my first time in these parts. I have to say though that I did not expect the first person that I meet to be as gorgeous as you, it's a damn shame that you have sworn yourself to God for i'm sure you would've already had a beautiful wife and children by now and if I may I think i'll call you Alex" the man says. Anderson's heart skipped a beat, he's fallen for the king of Transylvania, he scolds himself extra harshly for that, and for the fact the only thing on his mind at the moment was just how much he wanted so badly to kiss the king's lips and he found himself almost doing so. He had leaned in going for it unaware that he was and now found himself merrily inches away from the lips of the king... king didn't suit him count sounded better in his head and he scolded himself again silently in his mind some more. He was startled when the count closed the distance between them and he blushed hard but he found himself instead of trying to pull away but instead leaning into the kiss and even letting Vlad put his hand into his hair holding him into the kiss. The priest gripped onto the count's shirt and was left breathless when the count pulls away and he so desperately wants to kiss the count again "You're not going to say that was blasphemes and I shouldn't have done that?" the count asks smiling brightly "No..." was all the priest could manage. The count chuckles "Would you believe me if I told you that i've sworn myself to God as well?" he asks and that shocks the priest "Really...? Aye should get goin' aye'm going to be late for church... but part of me jus' wants to stay here for the rest or eternity..." he says before covering his mouth, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. The priest flushes and the count chuckles "Careful there priest you sound like you've fallen in love with me and you hardly know me" he says and the priest looks at the ground "Aye'm sorry aye've jus' never felt this way 'bout anyone before aye'm not exactly sure what aye'm supposed to do, aye know it's blasphemes but aye can't help but want to get to spend the rest of my life with ya, aye know aye barely know ya but aye jus' can't help but feel drawn to ya" he admits. The count sighs "It seems I may have a lot to teach you" he says before softly kissing the priest softly making the priest whimper a little. "But I fear it might be a trifle bit hard with that accent of yours" the count says smirking "Aye don't know what ya're talkin' about" the priest says flustered "It's not a bother I find your accent rather alluring, my little Irish priest" the count says nipping the priest's ear gently.

\---------------------------------------------------

Anderson was startled when after one of the sessions where Vlad was teaching him ways to express how he feels and the count had showered as he was walking out the count suddenly passed out frightening him. He immediately rushed over to check on the count and covered his lower regions with a cloth before checking his vitals and worrying over the count as he's running an extremely high fever, those amber eyes open and they look at the priest. He stops the count "Ya shouldn't speak you're runnin' a very high fever and it would be very hard for ya to speak" he says and the count just reaches out and takes the priest's hand in his lacing their fingers together before his eyes closed again and he was out cold and the priest sighs a bit closing his eyes just letting this moment wash over him and thankful for the time to think things over. He knows for certain he's fallen desperately inlove with the count but he's unsure if the count feels the same way about him, he's not sure if he's just being nice to him so he won't break his heart or because he has feelings for him and he's terrified slightly of asking. He touches the scar on his cheek gently with his free hand remembering how he'd gotten it, he'd gotten it after defying one of the laws of his church he can't imagine what his punishment would be if they were to be together and the church found out but he wanted it nonetheless. If it meant he had to abandon his church, abandon his beliefs in God, so he could be with the count than so be it he'd give anything just to be by the man's side and nothing more, it's all he could really ask for if the count didn't return his feelings. He opened his eyes slowly and eyes the count and his fit body marveling it and memorizing every inch and every detail just incase this was the last time he'd ever get to see it he'd atleast have the image to savior in his memory and then no one would have to know about his sinful desires and he could just move on, but he didn't want that he much rather end his life than go through with that insufferable existence. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It wasn't till several hours later that the count woke up again and he woke up to find himself lying in his bed remembering the sight he saw before he passed out, he silently hoped he hadn't imagined it and caught himself blushing. Ever since he had heard the priest's voice he'd fallen for him and god those eyes... he could get lost in those wonderful green eyes of his that stood out so much from his blonde hair, his heart fluttered and his cheeks heated up more thinking about it. The priest had come close to him lost in his eyes, he knew his eyes would look amber in the daylight sun but almost as if though they could be red and he knows they can look that way to sometimes, and sometimes their like fire, he bets in that moment they were like fire to the priest. He'd gone in for the kiss knowing his black hair would shield onlookers from seeing much of anything and he couldn't help but run a hand into that soft blonde hair and moan slightly when the priest gripped at his chest, god the man is perfect and he scolds himself and gently begins to weep. He hides his face in his hands trying to hide the tears, he's fallen for a man he can never have, he had collapsed coming out of the shower due to being out in the sun to long it had drained him of energy due to the heat, he wasn't use to it, but he was slightly glad he had passed out. He had woke up for a moment and was pleased to see the priest hovering over him concern clearly in his face, and adoration and he had managed with what little strength he had to lace their fingers together before the blackness claimed him again, he sobbed harder now, and now he'd never see his priest again he feared. Just then he heard the door open and he looked up unsure who it is and his pulse quickens apon seeing the priest, so he hadn't left at all, he almost felt like jumping up in joy and running over and kissing the priest but decided not to do so as it would most likely startle him and he didn't have to strength to do so at the moment. He felt himself flush as the priest smiled and walked over to the bedside "Are ya feelin' much better Vlad?" he ask and he cant help but chuckle, god why did he have to have the most beautiful accent? He could tell the priest came from Irish decent by his accent alone, and he loves every minute hearing the way he says things, it's like music to his ears, he always wants to hear more "Better now that you're here", it was true. He didn't feel much better when he was alone but now that the priest is here beside him he feels so much better and so much more alive, he can tell the priest meant what he said but he contemplates what would be the best option for the priest and his heart aches a little. He could either keep him or let him go, he could never tell him of his feelings for him and let the priest slip through his fingers, his one chance at perhaps true happiness or admit his feelings keeping him here and having a beautiful relationship till they get found out and he's slaughtered for disobeying his church. He frowns deeply at the thought, he couldn't imagine his world without the priest in it and they've only known each other a couple weeks now but he can't help it, he really can't, "Are ya sure? Ya're frowning" the priest says clearly worried and the count chuckles and pulls the priest down for a kiss "I'm perfectly fine" he admits. "There's something I must tell you though, I know there will be hell to pay if anyone finds out about us but I can't help but have fallen inlove with you as well and want to be with you for the rest of my life if you'll let me, hell i'd marry you if I could, everything about you is just... so perfect. For the first time in a long time i've smiled and you're the reason why, I can't even imagine my life without you now either, please stay with me here in my home there's plenty of room you don't have to share my bed with me... unless you want to..." his voice trails off as he's blushing hard. The priest is speechless for a moment before kissing the count starting him "Of course aye'll move in with ya, aye wouldn't want it any other way" the priest says and the count chuckles wondering for a second what his little priest would sound like with a thicker accent and he shakes his head laughing at the thought.


	6. Part 2: The Priest and the Count

Alex shifted in his sleep and Vlad sighs heavily smiling happily watching him sleep it's only been a couple days since the priest had agreed to stay with him and he had been able to keep the church from finding out for now. The priest had slept in his bed last night beside him and it felt so good to finally have someone sleep beside him and he desperately wishes that they could get married that is if Alex would even want to get married to him. He sighs sadly playing with the priest's bangs a little knowing that the wish for that will never happen and even if it did it would put his priest at a bigger risk of being killed by the church for his "sins" it made him furious, he just couldn't understand why it was so wrong to fall inlove with another person if you're a priest. He gets the idea that they want priest to swear themselves to god but everyone has urges and sinful desires, even he himself has done sinful things before just to get by although he would never let anyone know that, he has because it's none of their business what he does in his free time and he believes God would understand. Just then the priest stirs breaking Vlad's train of thought as those beautiful green eyes fluttered open and looked at him as a light blush dusted the priest's cheeks and Vlad couldn't help himself and kissed the priest, he just looked so perfect no matter what he did. Alex was a bit startled by Vlad kissing him but didn't pull away and pouted a little when Vlad pulled away wanting it to last longer "Good morning Alex" Vlad says a bright grin on his face making Alex blush brighter as he was getting a good look at Vlad's upper body and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view. Alex chuckles sitting up and he nuzzles at Vlad's neck subconsciously unaware he's doing it as he's yet to fully wake up and notice his actions "Mornin' count aye see ya slept well" he says nipping at Vlad's neck gently. Vlad went beat red at that and it didn't escape Alex's gaze and Vlad cleared his throat "Uh... ah yes I suppose I did... uh... I hope your's was much the same" Vlad says trying to avoid staring at the priest due to the fact that the priest is also topless and nude below the belt as well and the covers blocked his view mostly. _But if he just shifted a little-_ he stopped himself before he went any further with that thought, he's just letting the priest stay with him and they are technically dating, he sighed heavily, even if they did do anything he would have to make sure to leave any marks on the priest's beautiful skin on places easily hidden where no one will notice them. Vlad shifts closer to Alex and just gently nuzzles his face into his chest taking in his scent just incase he'd never get to see him again, he figured that if Alex stayed here someone would eventually come to suspect something is going on, he has no valid reason to have the priest stay at his home and that kills him inside. He'd have to send his new beloved away as soon as he stepped into his life for his own protection but he desperately wished it wasn't so, he was drinking up every second of the priest laying beside him, his scent, the very moment, he wanted to memorize everything. The way the priest's skin felt so silky smooth how he internally winced thinking his skin might feel rough and worn and then there was the scars, but the priest seemed bothered by none of it, even the priest's lips were soft and tender and he had to force himself to pull away. _"He has to leave"_ he scolded himself stealing another kiss _"This will never work out let him go"_ another soft nuzzle _"If you decide to keep him close just what lengths will you go to to keep him safe?"_ and then a brisk coldness, the priest had gotten up and climbed out of the covers and was dressing slowly and Vlad watched from his spot on the bed sadly his heart aching. Why had he fallen for the priest so badly? What made him so different from everyone else? He couldn't figure it out and possibly never would, everything about the priest seemed perfect, he had even relished in the fact that the priest's accent was much thicker when he first woke up, "Aye should be goin' aye do appreciate ya lettin' me stay da night though" he says his accent back to it's normal thickness. Vlad didn't move from his spot still worrying Alex "Ya shouldn't look like aye just kicked ya in the mouth ya know what's goin' on and ya know aye still have to attend to my church duties, it pains me as much as ya to have me leave for the day, but aye promise aye'll make up for it when aye get back" Alex says bending over and kissing the counts lips softly before making a hasty retreat out of the room. Vlad watched him leave and sighed heavily and hid his face in the pillow Alex had been laying on enjoying the scent that still clung to it and the sheets, he let himself invision the priest standing before him, nude at that, he blushed as he was turned on by the thought. Surely it wouldn't be wrong to pleasure himself to the image of the man he loved in his mind... would it? He didn't care if it did he couldn't help himself, he imagined that he gently laid the priest beneath him and what his lewd moans might sound like if he had given into the lust he had felt last night, but he knew all to well that he'd leave marks not easily covered and people would question his beloved. He felt tears prick at his eyes as he neared and he felt himself snarl despite himself as he knew now that he'd have to regrettably wash his sheets and they might lose that smell he'd become all to familiar with, one that comforted him tremendously. He lost himself to the sadness now spilling out of him before he could even begin to get out of bed, ever since he let the priest stay here it's been the same thing week after week, he's not sure how much longer he'll be able to control himself before he snaps and hurts his beloved. "You're digging yourself quiet the hole aren't you big brother? I saw you nuzzling and kissing on that priest and you know that I can tell and know that you love him more than you've ever loved anyone. And you know that's a bad thing don't you darling? Ah yes because it ended so well with the last one didn't it? What was his name again? Ale-" "SHUT UP!" Vlad interrupts showing a rage that Alex has yet to see. "Aww did I step on a nerve? To bad, you know if you get to close you're just going to lose him like the rest of them and then it's all back to square one, you should let this one go if you're so in love with him darling" Vlad got up and grabbed the women and pinned her to the nearest wall almost chocking her. "How about you shut up Irva, you and I both know you are **not** my actually sister and we both know you **do not** mention that name in this household! He will not die like the rest of them! I won't let it happen this time! I don't care what lengths I have to go through! Alex will not die!" he spits and Irva grins. "Did you give him that nickname darling? Trying to diminish the pain already huh? For your sanity's sake I hope this one does live, i'd hate to see you fall deeper into madness, i've already watched one of my brother's go down that path I don't want the same for you" she says and Vlad drops her. "Then you will help me find a way to protect him and keep him safe and help us not get found out by the church, if you decide not to do this I will take pleasure in mounting your head on a pike" Vlad says seriously and Irva knows he means it, she's seen him do it countless times before. She quickly nod "Fine but you're going to have to do something for me in return" she says and Vlad glares at her intensely amber meeting grey, "What is it?" Vlad asks clearly expecting her to make some stupid request "Marry him, hell do it in secret if you have to I don't care, but you never married any of the others but this one is special, this is the one that could break you for good. Or they could be the one who finally heals you, either way I want you to commit to him, because he means the world to you" Irva says surprising Vlad. He nods sharply "I can do that.... i've actually been half-ass thinking about how I want to go about proposing whenever I feel the time is right" he says flushing heavily and looking away and Irva giggles "It will come to you Vlady, till then don't stress yourself out over it or you'll never do it! I'm going to so slap you if you chicken out and _he_ proposes to _you_!" she says laughing and Vlad couldn't help but chuckle and think of the future to come.

Vlad sighed and relaxed into the chair he'd normally relax into for only one reason, to read, but today it would be to plan how he would propose to the priest, he might regret this idea later but he didn't want to dissapoint his "sister". Even if she can be a pain sometimes he values her opinions very highly and he knows she's right, Alec isn't like any of the other men he's dated and he knows he'll be the one to break him if he ever losses him. That's something else he would tuck under the rug, he'd talked to a vampire awhile back after lossing his last mate and he'd offered to change him, giving his immortal egsistance to him and he at the time declined but would think about it. There's been a few times he's almost caved and gone back to the vampire but now that he has Alec he doesn't feel compelled to do so anymore, not unless he losses him then he'd let the vampire turn him, he'd lost himself to the damned egsistance of a vampire once and for all. And for some reason that idea lodges a way for him to propose in his head and he can't help but chuckle and smile and start setting things up for his plan to go exactly as he wants it to, today would be the day he would dictate the rest of his life without even knowing it.

Alec was very confused when he returned from church that afternoon, the castle is dimly lit and the only lighting is a few candles on the walls leading off one of the corridors and he decides to follow them wondering what why Vlad has done such a thing. He finds himself stiffening at the sight of a table set up with a candle in the middle and at the fact the count seems to appear out of nowhere to pull his chair out for him and he flushes hard at that taking his seat as Vlad pushes his chair in and sits down himself. Alec wants to ask what's going on but decides to just let things take their course as they're soon brought a bottle of wine and some delicious food that Alec had never really seen or heard of in his whole life as Vlad happily explained what it is and how the wine was made and everything. Alec felt his pulse quicken and his blush deepen even more so at Vlad's hardy chuckle it deepened more and he wanted to tuck his head under the table as he silently ate his food and sipped at the wine trying desperately not to look Vlad in the eyes but he does, more times than he's willing to admit to. That's when what Vlad says next makes his heart stutter and stop for what felt like eons "So i've been thinking a lot lately and I know we've only been together for such a short amount of time but..." Vlad gets up and kneels down on one knee and Alec almost chocked at that. "Alec Vernes Anderson... will you marry me?" and that's why he's having such a hard time breathing right now and he's crying bucket loads of tears and he can't help but throw himself onto Vlad knocking him over onto the ground smothering him in kisses chanting "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over and over. And Vlad of course chuckles and silences him by a heated kiss and when they pull apart he pulls Alec close and Alec happily nuzzles into his chest "I like it better when you call me Alex, I think it suits me better" he almost whispers and Vlad chuckles. "Of course my Anderson, my Alexander Anderson... my Alex... my everything" he whispers back crying tears of absolute joy.

Alex takes his hand away surprised with what he had just witnessed and also because he'd now noticed Alucard had roused "You were looking through my memories.... I was reliving them with you... I suppose you should know what it was like for us back then... but once you get to a certain place in them i'm afraid I can't let you see them.." he says. Alex frowns "Why not?" he asks and Alucard sighs heavily "Because I don't want to have to relive that day... not now.. not ever... please... don't make me suffer through that again" he pleads and Alex bites his lip gently. "Ok, but it's quiet obvious that ya went back to the vampire and got changed, but it makes me curious as to why, there's only one thing aye ask of you if aye can't ever find out" he says and that worries the vampire. "What's that?" he asks terrified of what the priest might want, "Will you marry me...? Again?" the priest asks shyly and that catches the vampire off guard at first but he gently kisses the priest chuckling "Of course I would, i'd still marry you 1,000 lifetimes from now, you complete me like no one else ever has, and you completed me back then to, just promise me that i'll never lose you... please" he begs. And that gives the priest an idea towards what might've pushed Vlad to become a vampire, but he doesn't press the matter "Aye promise", a promise he had no idea that he wouldn't be able to keep. A promise that would shatter the already broke vampire once more, a promise that no matter how many lifetimes would come to pass for them, he'd always break... a promise that would be the death of the vampire named Alucard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops I spoiled a little for what's coming up


End file.
